warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Railjack
}} Railjacks are large Orokin-era interceptor spacecraft used by the Tenno. These formidable spacecraft feature a plethora of weaponry and defensive systems that allow them to face even large capital ships head-on in direct combat, as well as a "Void engine" propulsion system that allows them to travel independently of the Solar Rail network. Cephalon Cy serves as the Railjack's navigator and executive officer. While a Railjack can be controlled by a single Tenno, optimal performance requires the ship to be crewed by a full Squad of four Tenno, each responsible for managing different areas of the ship including the helm, battle stations, security against intruders, repairs, and putting out on-ship fires. Players can fluidly take on any role as needed to keep the Railjack in fighting shape. Although Railjacks cannot dock directly with enemy vessels, they are equipped with an Archwing Slingshot that allows Tenno to be shot directly at enemy ships to breach the hull and board them. Alternatively, Tenno can also exit into space using their Archwings to fight individually as well as explore areas of interest in space. A Railjack is constructed during the Rising Tide quest, which requires completion of The Second Dream. Railjacks are managed, researched, and customized in a Clan Dojo's Dry Dock, and each player will only be able to see their own Railjack. Dry Dock Railjack Build Requirements These are personal builds; clan participation is only for the Dry Dock itself and the initial Cephalon Cy research. Hence, Clan multipliers do not apply. Unlike crafting items in the Foundry, resources needed for repairing Railjack components can be contributed in stages. Each section repair requires 12 hours to complete in the Dry Dock and cannot be rushed with platinum, thus the complete Railjack requires an absolute minimum of 3 days to build. When completed, the Railjack can be seen floating above the Orbiter, connected by a large transport tube. Players can board their personal Railjack from the Orbiter's bottom deck, in the middle between the three rooms. Fuselage The Fuselage repair after retrieval and installation requires: Propulsion Systems The Propulsion Systems repair after retrieval and installation requires: Port Nacelle The Port Nacelle repair after retrieval and installation requires: Starboard Nacelle The Starboard Nacelle repair after retrieval and installation requires: Tail Section The Tail Section repair after retrieval and installation requires: Engine Cowling The Engine Cowling repair after retrieval and installation requires: Total Cost Reliquary Key Once the player has finally completed construction of the Railjack, they will be able to board it, but the ship's power source, the Reliquary Drive, is offline which prevents it from taking flight. After inspecting the drive, Cephalon Cy directs the Tenno to find a Reliquary Key on Lua. This mission is a simple snatch-and-grab to collect the key and extract, avoiding the Corrupted and Sentient enemies along the way. With the Reliquary Key in hand, the Tenno inserts it into the Reliquary Drive, supplying power to the Railjack. The player is now finally ready to embark on Empyrean missions through the Railjack's navigation console. Houses While the Rising Tide Quest reward the player with a standard Sigma Series Railjack, different Series were created during the Old War by three Houses, whose Wreckage can be found in battles. *'House Lavan' specialized in engines and shields and focused on delivering rock-solid technology at a lower resource cost. Their components were the backbone of the Orokin fleet but lacked the customization required by elite units. *'House Vidar' were material specialists that made a name for themselves with the shrewd balancing of performance and cost. The ability of their hull and armor components to withstand extreme elements earned them the loyalty of specialized units. *'House Zetki' components were considered the best of the best. However, their exorbitant resource and energy requirements meant that only the fleet's most important vessels could be outfitted with Zetki technology. Each House produced its own series of Components, Armaments and Avionics. Hence, several items exist in different versions with their own stats, costs, and benefits. Salvaged Components and Armaments need to be repaired in the Dry Dock before use. Note that there is an inventory limit of 30 for Wreckage Components and Armaments, each item collected beyond this limit will be automatically converted in . Unwanted items can be scrapped manually to be converted into . Scrapped Wreckage that were already repaired will return any resources used in the reparation. Salvaged House Avionics do not have inventory limits and can be used directly. Avionics can also be scrapped into . Components The Railjack has three main components that determine its stats: Shield Arrays for Shield capacity and regeneration rate/delay; Engines for top speed, acceleration, and turning rate; and Reactor for Railjack's Avionics Capacity and Flux Energy Capacity for Tactical Abilities and Battle Avionics. Sigma components Blueprints can be researched in the Dry Dock research console, then built in the Railjack console. House versions can be found as Wreckage in Missions. Wreckage Components needs to be repaired either with resources or with a single use Rush Repair Drone bought from the market for . The Wreckage Components stats vary randomly. Shield Array Engines The default boost is 2x, so an engine with 0.26 boost speed multiplier would have a boost speed of 2.26x Reactor MK III Components have an additional property, like 10% chance to close a minor breach after 10s or 50% chance to extinguish a new fire after 5s. How many different there are and the range of the numbers is to be determined. Armaments The Railjack comes equipped with a variety of armaments. There is the Nose Turret that is manned by the pilot, two Wing Turrets on the port and starboard sides of the Railjack that can be used by crew members, and Ordnance weapons that are special armaments that consume munitions. Sigma components Blueprints can be researched in the Dry Dock research console, then built in the Railjack console. House versions can be found as Wreckage in Missions. Wreckage Armaments need to be repaired either with resources or with a single-use rush repair drone bought from the market for . The Wreckage Armaments stats vary randomly. It is important to note that Railjack armaments use different damage types from any other weapons types currently in the game, with Arch-weapons being used outside of a Railjack having their damage converted to the corresponding Empyrean analogue. The below list shows the list of Empyrean specific damage types, along with their corresponding status effect (secondary effects like or , will not proc a status effect on enemy fighters): Also, note that the same instance of a turret cannot be equipped to the nose and wing slots a the same time; two instances are necessary. Exceptions to this rule are the starter APOC and Pulsar weapons, which require only one instance to be applicable to both slots. Turrets Apoc ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Carcinnox Pulsar |7.41 |10 |1000 | |9.0% |Auto |10.0 Particle 30.0 Plasma |'40' |- |Pulsar MK I | |6.0% |2.0x | |7.41 |10 |1000 | |9.0% |Auto |18.0 Particle 54.0 Plasma |'72.0' |- |Lavan Pulsar MK I | |6.0% |2.0x | |7.41 |10 |1000 | |13.0% |Auto |x Particle x Plasma |'72.0' |- |Vidar Pulsar MK I | |8.0% |2.0x | |7.41 |10 |1000 | |9.0% |Auto |18.0 Particle 54.0 Plasma |'72.0' |- |Zetki Pulsar MK I | |6.0% |2.0x | |7.41 |40 |1000 | |14.0% |Auto |27.0 Particle 81.0 Plasma |'108.0' |- |Pulsar MK II | |9.0% |2.0x | |7.41 |10 |1000 | |13.0% |Auto |31.0 Particle 92.0 Plasma |'123.0' |- |Lavan Pulsar MK II | |x |2.0x | |x |x |1000 | |x |Auto |x Particle x Plasma |'x' |- |Vidar Pulsar MK II | |13.0% |2.0x | |7.41 |10 |1000 | |13.0% |Auto | 31.0 Plasma 92.0 Ionic |'123.0' |- |Zetki Pulsar MK II | |9.0% |2.0x | |10.08 |40 |1000 | |20.0% |Auto |46.0 Particle 139.0 Plasma |'185.0' |- |Pulsar MK III | |x |2.0x | |x |x |1000 | |x |Auto |x Particle x Plasma |'x' |- |Lavan Pulsar MK III | |13.0% |2.0x | |7.41 |10 |1000 | |27.0% |Auto |49.0 Particle 148.0 Plasma |'197.0' |- |Vidar Pulsar MK III | |18.0% |2.0x |400.0-800.0 |7.41 |10 |1000 | |19.0% |Auto |49.0 Particle 148.0 Plasma |'197.0' |- |Zetki Pulsar MK III | |13.0% |2.0x | |7.41 |40 |1000 | |29.0% |Auto |74.0 Particle 222.0 Plasma |'296.0' |} Cryophon Photor NOTE: Heat accretion values may be incorrect. The tooltip says zero, but equipping one, leaving drydock, then returning shows a nonzero heat accretion. |x |1000 |3.0 |x |Held |x Plasma x Incendiary |'x' |- |Vidar Photor MK II |x |x |x |400.0-800.0 | |x |1000 |3.0 |x |Held |x Plasma x Incendiary |'x' |- |Zetki Photor MK II |100.0 |14.0% |2.0x |400.0-800.0 | |0 |1000 |3.0 |14.0% |Held |34.0 Plasma 104.0 Incendiary |'138.0' |- |Photor MK III |x |x |x |400.0-800.0 | |x |1000 |3.0 |x |Held |x Plasma x Incendiary |'x' |- |Lavan Photor MK III |x |x |x |400.0-800.0 | |x |1000 |3.0 |x |Held |x Plasma x Incendiary |'x' |- |Vidar Photor MK III |x |x |x |400.0-800.0 | |x |1000 |3.0 |x |Held |x Plasma x Incendiary |'x' |- |Zetki Photor MK III |100.0 |18.0% |2.0x |400.0-800.0 | |0 |1000 |3.0 |18.0% |Held |56.0 Plasma 166.0 Incendiary |'222.0' |} Ordnances Tycho Seeker Milati Galvarc Manufacturing Costs Turrets Apoc = Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Carcinnox = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Cryophon = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Photor = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Pulsar = Mk II Mk III - Lavan= Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} Ordnances Galvarc = Mk I Mk II }} |-|Milati = Mk I Mk II }} |-|Tycho Seeker = Mk II }} Components Shields = Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Engines = Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Reactor = Mk II Mk III - Lavan = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Vidar = Mk I Mk II Mk III - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} Avionics Avionics are the Mod equivalent to Railjacks. They can be acquired from Empyrean missions. There are three types of Avionics: Battle, Tactical and Integrated. Battle Avionics are Railjack's offensive abilities, a max of three can be equipped at any time; these Avionics are slot-restricted, meaning a particular Avionic can only be equipped in a specific slot. Tactical Avionics are Railjack's utility and support abilities, a max of three can be equipped at any time. Integrated Avionics provide passive stat bonuses to the Railjack, a max of nine can be equipped at any time. Each Avionic takes up a specific amount of capacity. They can also be upgraded using . The Avionic Grid are the slots that Avionics are equipped in. They can be upgraded up to three times using in order to slot in more powerful Avionics. Battle Slot 1: ' Blackout Pulse Deploy an electromagnetic pulse that deals 175-X damage to enemies within 100m and disable them temporarily. Recast to detonate manually, causing the explosion radius to become 180m. Flux energy cost: 25 Avionics capacity cost: 4(R0) - 8(R4) '''Slot 2: ' Particle Ram Deploy a particle ram dealing 1500 damage per second. Deactivate to launch the ram outwards for 6 second. Flux energy cost: 50 Avionics capacity cost: 4(R0) - 8(R4) Shatter Burst Creates a barrage of 4.5(R0)-5.5(R4) explosions per second over 10(r0)-14(r4)s, dealing 400 damage in 35(r0)-45(r4)m. Flux energy cost: 50 Avionics capacity cost: 4(R0) - 8(R4) Tether Emits a field that restricts the movement of 5 enemy targets within 120m for 14s. Detonates for 1600 Damage over 75m. Flux energy cost: 50 Avionics capacity cost: 4(R0) - X(RX) 'Slot 3: ' Seeker Volley Fires 38-50 (50 when rank 4 in rank 3 grid slot) homing missiles. Flux energy cost: 100 Avionics capacity cost: 6(R0) - 10(R4) Void Hole Creates a 75/x/x/x/110 wide black hole that sucks in enemies, dealing 200/x/x/x/230 damage per second over 8/x/x/x/15 seconds. Flux energy cost: 100 Avionics capacity cost: X(R0) - X(RX) Tactical Battle Forge Reduce forge Cooldown by 30/35/40/60/80/100/120/xs. Cooldown: 480s Fire Suppression R0(4 avionics) Extinguish 1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8 fire(s). Cooldown: 300s Squad Renew R0(6 avionics) Heal all Railjack squad members by 50/55/60/65/70/75/80/100%. Cooldown: 300s Intruder Stasis R4(10 avionics) Freeze all Enemy Boarding Parties for 45s. Cooldown: 300s Void Cloak R4(10 avionics) Cloak from Enemies for 53s Engine Speed reduced to 50%. Cooldown: 120s Flow Burn R0(6 avionics) Increase Speed and Boost Speed by 17% for 5s. Cooldown 240s Breach Quanta Temporarilly stall Hull Breach for 20/25/30/x/x/x/45 s. Cooldown: 300s Form Up R0(6 avionics) Recall all squad members to the railjack and heal them for x/x/55/65/75/x/x%. Cooldown 240s Integrated The bonus the avionics give can be described as: (R0 Bonus) * (Avionic Rank + 1 + Grid Slot Rank) Upgrading the avionic increases the capacity drain by 1 per level, but upgrading the slot does not increase the drain. The collapsible table below looks at the values for the mods in a rank zero slot. Intrinsics Payload Players can stock up on Railjack specific resources from the payload before starting an Empyrean mission. During Empyrean missions, the payload can be restocked from the Resource Forge located at the back of the Railjack. This uses resources obtained during the mission. Revolite The Omni gear item requires Revolite to carry out repairs, such as fire and electrical hazards and hull breaches, to the Railjack. It costs 5 and 5 to craft 50 Revolite. Flux Energy Battle and Tactical Avionics use Flux Energy. It costs 15 and 15 to craft 100 Flux Energy. While Flux Energy can be crafted freely at the Dry Dock, Intrinsics Rank 2 Engineering is required to craft them mid-mission. Munitions Munitions are required to launch Ordnance. It costs 10 and 10 to craft 5 Munitions. While Munitions can be crafted freely at the Dry Dock, Intrinsics Rank 3 Engineering is required to craft them mid-mission. Dome Charge Dome charges are consumed by Forward Artillery. It costs 20 and 20 to craft 1 Dome Charge. While Dome Charges can be crafted freely at the Dry Dock, Intrinsics Rank 5 Engineering is required to craft them mid-mission. Notes *On the upper deck of the Railjack by the rear section, players can find a device called a '''Reliquary Drive, resembling a cryopod, labeled as "vacant" until the player completes the quest to find it's key. The drive contains a large finger, obscured by void energies, until the key is inserted. If the player stands next to it, they can hear the sounds of knocking, unintelligible whispers, and the voices from The Man in The Wall speaking lines originally from The War Within; **''Hey kiddo.'' **''Don't forget, kiddo... you're nothing without me.'' **''Hey kiddo, what took you so long?'' **''Something's out there, kiddo... watching us.'' **''You mad at me, kiddo? Did you forget? You owe me.'' Trivia *The player can climb up and walk on top of the Railjack in the drydock, with each piece increasing the walkable area. **The player can stand on the barges that the Dry Dock workers use *It appears that Railjacks have the capability to perform long-distance interplanetary travel without having to use the Solar Rails. This is probably a basis for the name 'Railjack'. *In Aeronautics, an aircraft's engines and propulsion systems are supposed to be housed in nacelles. In contrast, the Railjack's Propulsion Systems are located on top of the fuselage, separated from the nacelles. **However, Cephalon Cy refers to the Propulsion Systems as the Void Engine as it's fitted on the Railjack, suggesting its primary purpose is for Void jump/translation, rather than in-flight propulsion. This is also evident in TennoCon 2019's Railjack demo. **Cephalon Cy refers to the Propulsion systems as "Orgone Accumulator" on two occasions, once during recovery mission and, sometimes, when returning to Dry Dock from missions. Orgone is a pseudo-scientific spiritual energy or life force centered around selfish and primal desires, particularly libido. This is also probably a reference to a novel The Void Captain's Tale, in which spaceships are powered by orgasms of female pilots as a parody to Wilhelm Reich's Orgone Accumulator. *A Reliquary is the proper term for a container for a holy object, indicating that the Reliquary Drive contains or is meant to contain an object the Orokin or the Dax consider sacred. **While difficult to see inside prior to it, obtaining and inserting the key for the reliquary drive makes the void energies less opaque, and hence making it possible to easily see a giant mummified finger inside the drive. Gallery Railjack 1.jpg Railjack 6.jpg Railjack 7.jpg Railjack 8.jpg Railjack 11.jpg Railjack 12.jpg Railjack 13.jpg Railjack Skin 1.jpg Railjack Skin 2.jpg Railjack Skin 3.jpg Railjack Skin 4.jpg Chrome_h16eWIrytP.png RailjackThumbDrive.jpg|The Reliquary Drive's mysterious cargo Patch History *Corrected Zekti Cryphon stats to their intended values. This fixes the Zekti Cryphon not having stronger damage than the base Cryphon. *Tweaked flares and explosion FX of Fighters and Crewships in Railjack missions. *Fixed incorrect scale and lighting of a certain prison. *Fixed missing collision on some Crewships in Railjak. *Fixed a crash when attempting to join a player’s Railjack from their Orbiter. *Fixed a script crash that could kill your Railjack HUD. *Fix for Clients not seeing turret weapon attachment animations in Railjack. * Increased the vacuum radius on Archwing and Railjack **Railjack 200m to 250m **Archwing 25m to 50m *Reduced the the hold time to upgrade Avionics by 50%. *Made the number of Fresnels and Nullstones that drop match the number dropped by other rare resources. *Doubled the amount of End of Mission Railjack commons and slightly increased uncommons. *Changed RailJack ‘Form A Crew’ button to also include ‘Select A Mission’ instruction *Railjack Avionics, Dirac, and Wreckage can now vacuumed by Archwing. *Changed spawning balance near end of Skirmish missions so there are fewer Crewships and Fighters as objectives near completion. *Reduced damage multiplier on Crewship engines. *Made Crewships more resilient to Archwing fire. *Introduced Railjack flight, customization, and progression. *Introduced. }} See Also *Rising Tide, the quest that guides the player on building their first Railjack. es:Railjack Category:Tenno Category:Mechanics Category:Update 26